


美好的一天

by RSGS



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSGS/pseuds/RSGS
Summary: 直覺感受他笑起來全世界都亮了





	美好的一天

他在床上翻了兩圈，從床頭轉到床尾再轉回床頭，突然一跳坐起來，撥撥頭髮抹抹臉。  
大動作的拉開窗簾後因為刺眼的陽光忍不住瞇了瞇眼，但陽光讓他心情很好，帶著微笑進了浴室洗漱。

在稀哩呼嚕喝了一杯柳橙汁之後還是覺得不夠，今天天氣乾燥又清爽，難得休假，他覺得應該吃點更好的早餐犒賞自己。  
於是他穿著睡衣走了三個街區，到遙遠的餐廳外帶了一份英式早餐。  
然後再走三個街區回家。

掛了朋友的電話之後他跑到房間，翻出那件他最喜歡的洋裝，開心的抱著它轉來轉去。  
他總是這樣，出門的時候不怎麼整理，在家時卻突然想打扮的漂漂亮亮。  
自己搞定洋裝的繫帶不是件容易的事，費了好大的功夫終於穿上它，他又光著腳去另外一個房間裡挑了兩隻粉紅色襪子，回到客廳穿上他的厚底鞋。  
在跳了兩首歌之後他又想到什麼似的衝進廁所，補上忘記畫的眼線，然後把那些飾品和蕾絲也戴到身上。

一張專輯的時間後他累得癱在沙發上，難得他也有累的時候。  
人們總說他有過多的能量，他覺得是的，不過今天他還是回絕了朋友的出遊邀約，留點時間給自己令他開心。  
他起身脫下已經濕透的洋裝，在沖完澡之後穿上獨角獸的連身衣。

外賣送來的時候他正把獨角獸衣服上的帽子戴起來，於是他頂著一隻角付了帳。  
中餐一如既往的好吃，麵上的醬讓他吃的不是很優雅，不過有什麼關係呢，他舔舔嘴上殘餘的醬汁。

有的時候他總會討厭自己，那時候特別痛苦，但靈感也來的特別快。  
他抱著筆記本窩在牆邊，但寫了兩句歌詞又被冰箱吸引注意，在熱完兩包加熱食品後終於又甘願坐下來完成剩下的歌曲。

他穿著獨角獸的衣服就倒回床上，他沒有固定的睡衣，想到什麼就穿什麼。  
他的世界總是很吵，過得比其他人都快。他曾向朋友描述過他的世界，才知道原來其他人的生活不是像他這樣彷彿活在快進裡。  
但他總覺得這樣也不錯，睡吧，明天又是美好的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 直覺感受  
他笑起來全世界都亮了


End file.
